Shopkins headcanons
since u made a lalaloopsy boys headcanon page it made me wanna make a shopkins headcanon page bc i have lots fruit n veg headcanons apple blossom--she is a rude bitch and nobody likes her but they always act like they do bc otherwise she'll get really mean and pissy rockin broc--the sexiest shopkin alive. hes the guitar player for the the cheezy three which is a rap group includes cheezey b, chee zee, and freazy peasy strawberry kiss--hippie who is high on dope all the time melonie pips--bffs with pineapple crush and yo-chi. rude bitch who always critiques everything everyone does and sometimes spits seeds out in their eyes. posh pear--has an awful gambling addiction and is a shitty card player. she loses most of her bets and to get her money back she would suck dick for $2 (loool she once gave papa tomato a blowjob). after she met chee zee he was able to give her money. pantry headcanons alpha soup--a smart ass know it all grammar nazi coolio--a dj who is a part of the cheezy three. he just scratches records in the background and looks cool in the music videos tommy ketchup--son of gran jam and papa tomato. best friends with frank furter. he, along with frank, gets scared easily and is stalked by swiss miss who has a sex doll that she drew on to look like him. she always cracks jokes about it in the bar where she always does her acts. tommy and frank just so happen to be bartenders there but they can't quit bc pa'pizza owns that bar and he's tommy's uncle gran jam--old southern belle who is happily married to papa tomato. they have been married for 51 years and their only child is tommy ketchup. she loves to knit things with le'quorice and play bingo with some of the other shopkins. also she likes to wear men's deodorant just to be edgy. sugar lump--little baby who was abandoned by whoever her parents were. was adopted by soda pops. peppe pepper--very emotional and gets sick very easily sally shakes--bitch who is rude to everybody xcept peppe and sometimes pretz-elle bakery headcanons creamy bun-bun--prostitute and stripper and an aspiring actress kooky cookie--a shy cookie who has minor brain damage from when a little kid took a bite out of her head one time. she is friends with bread head who is like her opposite bread head--constantly on the phone talking trash about other shopkins. if u heard gossip u heard it from bread head. cheese kate--lovs telling jokes and being sarcastic. her only friend is mandy candy sweet treats headcanons miss twist--a really good dancer candy kisses--lonely desperate weirdo who is sooo desperate for a date that he will do anything except nobody wants to date him not even suds the soap. mandy candy--very light and bubbly and cute. everybody likes her xcept apple blossom who thinks she is a phony goody two shoes bitch but thats just bc mandy candy is better than her dairy headcanons googy--a shy egg who is very concerned about his looks. he hates how he is cracked and it makes him very embarrassed. swiss miss--ex wife of chee zee. stand up comedian at pa pizza's bar (which is just the wine and spirits section of small mart) 'la barra' (which means the bar in italian) her jokes r fkin awful but nobody tells her that and pa pizza would feel bad if he fired her because then she would have no more money. swiss miss has a crush on tommy ketchup and stalks him and its very creepy. one time she snuck into his room and almost raped him and it was awful chee zee--self absorbed rapper. leader of the cheezy three. ex husband of swiss miss. currently dating posh pear. spilt milk--anxiety ridden crybaby who also has brain damage bc all these shopkins have their brains pouring out of their heads. she often slips in her own brains and other shopkins piss themselves laughing at it bc she can't get back up again and she has to wait till someone nice like strawberry kiss or mandy candy or kooky cookie helps her up. party food headcanons pretz-elle--pretzel who always has joint discomfort from being twisted up into a pretzel all the time. has no friends and tries to be friends with sally who mostly brushes her off cheezey b.--full name cheezington beauregaurd burgerson. writes most songs for the cheezy three. has awful stage fright and can never sing in front of crowds so the guys have to lip sync it all. little sipper--has an awful drinking problem which she's been trying to treat for years but has never been able to do. she's the life of every party and has had sex with coolio, chee zee, lolli poppins, strawberry kiss, apple blossom, papa tomato, creamy bun-bun, rockin broc, and tommy ketchup health n beauty headcanons shampy--a clingy bitch who is dating silky and never leaves her side silky--an independant woman who is dating shampy but gets so annoyed that she always wants to be with her 24/7 suds--a lonely, genderless bar of soap that always follows random shopkins around and wants to belong with them. its brother is bubble tubs bubble tubs--very silly n has his brains flowing out of the spout on his heads in the form of bubbles so he's slowly getting brain damage and his sibling suds gets very worried about him frozen headcanons fishtix--very nice and optimistic shopkin who always looks on the brightside. best friend of tina tuna freezy peazy--cool cat who is really laid back and listens to what u have to say. pa pizza--an italian pizza box. he is a sausage and pepperoni pizza with a few onions and peppers. he acts all big and buff and tough but he's a pussy inside. he is dating yo-chi who claims she is $75.00 gelato but is actually some processed frozen yogurt shit. little brother of papa tomato. yo-chi--fake bitch who says she's expensive gelato but isn't. is dating pa pizza. is bffs with melonie pips and loves to go out shopping with her and pineapple crush. limited edition headcanons buttercup--snooty bitch who always thinks everything smells bad and that ppl need to kick up the air conditioner bc she is always melting cupcake queen--this phony ass bitch acts better than everyone else!! she makes big bucks by posing nude for magazines and is a playshopkin in playshopkin magazine which is a porno like playboy that coolio owns. she spray tans herself gold she is actually fuckin strawberry flavored lool sunny screen--surfer girl from california who always says 'bro' and 'dude' and 'brah' and 'dudette' twinky winks--street performer who always likes to do weird shit like eat swords and rub her bare ass on the cement or some shit. she makes good money tho and is very shiny tina tuna--she is very sad and claustrophobic and doesn't feel right being around anybody else xcept fishtix bc they used to be neighbors when they were fish and before tina got condensed into a can and fishtix got skinned and breaded papa tomato--italian immigrant tomato. brother of pa pizza, father of tommy ketchup, and husband of gran jam. he likes to play golf on sundays and always sits in the park and plays chess with random shopkins and has even played chess with regestered murderer candi cotton. tbc Category:Shopkinz Category:Headcanons